Dracula and El Vira
by Morocia
Summary: Edward's brother, Emmett just graduated college. Alice and Edward are throwing him a costume party at Edward's apartment. Edward's Dracula.. but who's El Vira? What happens when you mix alcohol with pure lust? One-Shot Lemon. OOC AH


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or it's characters.**

_________________________________________________

EDWARDS POV:

I had never been the type of guy to have sex with a total stranger. I had never been the type of guy to get shitty drunk and make-out with a total stranger. Friday night proved me wrong.

My brother, Emmett graduated from college and my sister, Alice wanted to throw a party for him. I was scared at first because when it came to Alice throwing a party, she'd have people lined up a mile away, waiting to get in. Translation: many overly drunk sweating bodies, over crowded bathrooms, and broken glass on the floor. Why scared? This time it would be at my apartment. But, the pixie demon promised me the maximum amount of sweaty bodies would be fifty, including us. I agreed and I became her slave for the day, shopping for snacks and alcohol.

She stayed at my apartment, decorating for the theme 'famous characters from movies'. How she was decorating for that, I had no clue. She just told me if I didn't follow the costume rules, I wasn't allowed to come to the party. I fought with her, telling her it **was **my apartment, and I lived there. But, Alice always wins… so that Friday night I wouldn't be Edward, I would be Dracula. I had the light skin, so what the hell?

All I'd have to buy was a cape and some fake vampire teeth and I'd be set.

I bought all of the snacks I could think of. I ended up with a couple of kegs, a few bottles of Jack Daniels some supplies needed for long-island iced teas and Emmett's favorite bourbon, Maker's Mark. I knew that would at least get people drunk, if not wasted by the end of the night. And with the way Alice's and Emmett's friends were alcoholic's in the making, they would probably bring their own alcohol as well.

I bought my cape and teeth and made my way back to my apartment. Jasper, Alice's fiance helped me carry the alochol and snacks. As soon as I opened the door, I was actually in awe. My little sis can really prep for a party, I thought to myself. My sectional and couch were moved against the walls, I assumed it was to provide dancing room. Black streamers were hung from the ceiling and I hoped like hell she didn't use thumbtacks. There were white and black Christmas lights around the border of the room. On the walls, she used old movie posters that were framed. On the floor there were black balloons. It wasn't too much, but it did look nice. I walked into the kitchen and on the counter there were already shot glasses. A banner hung high to the ceiling that said "Congrats Emmett!"

Preparing the snacks, I heard Alex walk into the kitchen.

"Think I did a good job?" She asked, I nodded. "Oh.. And don't worry, I didn't use thumbtacks." She said in a mocking-tone.

She looked at the snacks as Jasper brought in the rest of the alcohol. She gave me a silent 'thank you' with a smile.

"When's the party start, Al?" I asked.

"Soon. We have an hour before everyone starts arriving, better get ready. Who are you gonna be?" She asked.

"Dracula.' I chuckled "And you?"

"Alice, you know from Alice in Wonderland." She laughed.

"_OH_, that's Original." I said, snickering.

"Back to ya" She said, laughing.

She then walked over to the counter, and helped me with the remaining snacks.

"_Just _fifty people, right?" I asked.

"Yes. You don't think I'd lie to family, right?" Alice said, smirking.

"No, it's just-"

Jasper came in, interrupting me. "Oh come on, bitter siblings, it's a party… fifty people, seventy five, pish posh, this parties for Emmett… let's all get wasted!"

Jasper always knew how to lighten the mood. He had Alice and I almost on the floor laughing as he went on talking.

"You already got into the alcohol, didn't you, baby?" Alice asked, leaning towards him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Had to. Party starts in forty-five minutes, baby has to be drunk. I _am _going to be Tim Curry from Rocky Horror picture show. Not _everyone _can wear a corset and panty hose when their sober." He said, glancing towards me, smiling, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Bastard!" I yelled at Jasper, laughing.

"Oh come on, Eddie, lighten up a bit… I wouldn't mind seeing _you_ in a corset." Jasper snickered.

I threw a cookie at him, missing his head by an inch, "Really? because I might just have to take you up on that offer." I said, raising an eyebrow. That got him, Jas could dish the stuff out, but he couldn't handle it when it was aimed towards him.

"Gross, man!… Joking!" He said, walking away, throwing his hands in the air.

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Soon, we had a smorgasbord of chips, cookies, finger sandwiches and small pizza bites prepared that I'm sure could have fed an entire town.

"Let's go get dressed." Alice said.

I nodded, grabbed my costume and went to my bedroom. I didn't want to be in the living room when guests started arriving, so I got ready slowly. I found a closer-fitting black button-up long sleeved shirt and an old pair of black leather jeans that I wore for our last party, themed 'your favorite rock star'. I was Sid Vicious from the Sex Pistols. I threw on my cape, and slicked my hair back with gel.

I slid on my fake porcelain fangs as soon as I heard the music start up. Dracula needs to come out of his cave sometime, I thought to myself.

I opened my door and gasped. _50 people… riiiight. _All I could do was laugh. There were so many Austin Powers', Darth Vader's, Betty Boop's, and I swear the entire cast from Harry Potter was in my living room.

I scanned the entire group and was surprised that I was the only Dracula, at that, the only vampire.

I walked through the crowd to find Emmett, he was dancing with Rosalie in the middle of the room.

Not to my surprise, he was dressed as the hulk and Rosalie was Marilyn Monroe.

"Congrats, Man." I said, giving him a hug. "Hi, Rosalie." I said, smiling.

"Like the party?" I asked Emmett.

"Hell, yeah man! Thanks, it's awesome!" He said, letting me out of his death grip.

"Well, I'm gonna make my way to the kitchen. Dracula needs some liquids.." I said smirking.

I walked through the crowd and stopped dead in my tracks.

Alice was in the kitchen talking to a girl that the only word to describe her at the moment was "Sexonfuckinglegs." I assumed she was dressed as El Vira. But she wasn't no el vira, hell she'd put el vira out of fucking business. She was wearing a curve-hugging black dress with a plunging neckline and slits on both sides, up to her pale white thighs. I could see almost her entire breasts, excluding the nipples.. But the outfit still left a little to my imagination. Her hair was teased and dyed black. Her natural color was probably brown.

But, fuck! Those legs! She was laughing while Alice talked. That mouth… My dick twitched in my pants as I tried to move my hips so my semi would go un-noticed in my tight leather pants. She lifted her head and met my gaze. _Fuck Fuck Fuck, Edward. Look Away! _

I couldn't, and when I tried to pick my jaw up off the floor un-noticed, she blushed the prettiest shade of red. _My new favorite color, _I made a mental note inside my head. I smiled smugly and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Alice… who's your friend?" I asked my little pixie sister.

"Oh! Edward, this is Bella, Bella this is my brother, Edward." Alice said, smiling a generously.

Bella held her hand out for me to shake but instead I lifted it to my lips and kissed the back.

"Where have you been, El Vira? Never seen you at one of our parties before." I asked, smirking.

"Uh, um," she said, biting her lip. "I came to the last party I was Christina Scabbia from Lacuna Coil, probably didn't see me though, I spent most of the night hovering over the toilet, courtesy of Emmett's "mystery drink." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't have minded seeing you in fish nets and leather." I said winking. She blushed my favorite color again.

"I don't remember seeing you, though. You look like a Sex Pistols kinda guy though. Bet you came as Sid Vicious." She said biting her lip again, making blood flow to my dick once more.

"How'd you know?" I asked, smirking.

"Just assumed." And then she smiled… a breathtaking smile.

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna get me something to drink, care for an long island iced tea?" I asked.

"Sure."

I went to grab the coca cola and noticed it was empty, Alice had already mixed the drinks and I made another mental note to thank her for that later. I hated when people complained that the drinks I mixed were too strong. I grabbed two cups and made my way back to Bella.

"Here you go." I said, handing one of them over to her.

I swallowed the contents down quickly. If anything was going to happen tonight, between Bella and I, I'd have to be drunk because by the sounds of it, she was quite the light-weight. I wouldn't take advantage of a drunk woman. I walked back behind the counter and refilled my cup, gulping down the liquid again.

"Trying to get wasted?" I heard Bella say as I tipped back my third cup.

"Kinda." I said, with another smirk.

"Then let's do shots. I brought some tequila and limes. You grab the salt. Care to join me?" She slurred. She was obviously already buzzed.

"No problem" I said eagerly.

Bella left and came back to the counter with a bottle of tequila, shot glass and a lime slice. She sat the items down and pushed up on the bar, sitting her ass on the edge. With one swift finger, she ran her finger down her chest, between her breasts and below where her skin was showing. "Lick me here."

I did just as she requested and damn was she tasty. I handed her the salt and the poured it on the wet trail that I had made with my tongue.

I filled a shot glass with tequila and she put the lime between her teeth.

I didn't care for the burn of the tequila as it slid down my throat, I wanted this moment to last forever. I slowly licked up the salt on her chest, lingering between her breasts as she let out a soft moan.

I made my way up to her mouth and quickly removed the lime, turned my head and spat it out on the floor. My mouth was on hers the instant after that. I moved my hips to rest between her now, open legs. Our tongues fought for dominance as we explored each other's mouths. We breathed heavily in unison as our hips bucked against each other, trying to create as much friction as possible.

I suppose all of her inhibitions came back to her, because soon her lips were off mine and she moved her body back, away from my straining cock. She looked down to see the effect she had on me.

"Get rid of that," she said pointing down, "and let's go dance."

I groaned and protest as she slid to her feet, pressing her body against mine.

"Tsk, Tsk." She said, waving her index finger in my face playfully.

I held my hands up in defeat and moved backwards.

"You're wish is my command." I said, slurring.

Framing Hanley's Lollipop started playing as we walked to the living room.

_And _I thought this woman could kiss, she was even fucking better at dancing.

I stared deeply into Bella's eyes, with my hands on her hips, making them sway with mine. She moved her hands to place them on my chest and started singing with the song. The problem I'd tried getting rid of….was coming back.

She looked down and swayed her index finger in front of my face again.

"Be good Edward." She hissed.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Want to see what I'd love to do to that problem of yours?" I nodded.

She raised her head back up and stared into my eyes again. I raised my eyebrow.

She took my left hand off her hip and brought my index finger to her lips. Opening her lips, pushing my finger into her mouth down to the bottom knuckle. My head flew back in pleasure as she sucked hard and moved her tongue around my index finger. I moaned as she bucked her hips into my now, very noticeable erection.

"Feel good?" She said as she removed my finger from her mouth. She smirked and turned her body around, grinding her ass into my crotch. I moved my hands to feel the sides of her breasts as her head fell back on my shoulder. Her moans were like heaven to my ears. She then bent down and made her ass glide along my cock slowly. I couldn't take anymore.

"You… want.. to.. go…to …my…bedroom?" I said, barely able to get out the sentence between my grunts.

"Let's go." She said, breathing heavily.

We were finally in my room and managed to not fall over anyone or anything on our way there. As soon as the door was closed, I pushed Bella up against it, grinding my cock against her thigh. I backed up, lifting my cape off of my body.

I made my way to my bed, gesturing her to join me. I put my fingers in my mouth, trying to remove the porcelain fangs when I felt Bella's hand on my arm.

'Don't. I like to be bitten." She purred.

And with that, my hands were on her hips, pulling her on top of me.

Our clothes were shed minutes later and I was surprised to see that Bella wasn't wearing any underwear. She was a sight. A beautiful, perfect sight… a sight that my imagination didn't even justify. Her breasts were perfect and her nipples were a lighter shade than my favorite color. Her skin was soft to the touch and every bit of her, excluding her head of hair, was hairless.

"Like what you see, big boy?" She said, grinding against the length of my cock.

I groaned and instantly her mouth was on mine. I wanted so badly to be inside her… to feel her tight pussy wrapped around my cock. She was such a fucking tease.

She chuckled almost like she could read my thoughts. "Too inebriated to keep your thoughts to yourself?" She slurred.

Well, I'd obviously said the last part out loud, I thought, cursing the alcohol I consumed.

She moved down my body gracefully, kissing, biting and licking her way downstairs, taking my whole cock into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I yelled. The pleasure was unimaginable as she slid my cock in and out of her sweet mouth, letting the tip graze the back of her throat. I moaned louder as I grasped at the sheet on both sides of the bed.

"Shit, Bella… no… more… about… to… need your … fucking… pussy." I groaned.

She moved up again, placing the head of my cock at her entrance. She plopped down, forcefully sending shudders of pleasure through my entire body.

Moving in and out, she moved her hips up and down, slowly. She was so wet.. So tight. I thought I would explode then and there at that moment. I shook my head and tried to regain dominance.

Pulling myself up, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, cradling her as I pumped fiercely in and out of her wet pussy.

"Shit Fuck Damnit." She moaned.

I pulled her off my cock and motioned for her to turn around.

"I want to see that perfect ass when I fuck your sweet brains out." I hissed.

She did just as I told her. I set up on my knees and parted her legs with my hand. I grabbed onto her hips as I plunged deep inside her once more.

I quickened my pace, filling her with all of me. Moving my hands to grab hers, I pulled her up, so our bodies were forming a forty-five degree angle. This position let me see her tits bounce in the mirror in front of us. She bucked her hips back, to match my pace.

But only to win, I quickened my pace even more.

"Harder, baby?" I asked her.

She moaned as I pumped harder and harder into her not dripping wet pussy.

"Oh god!" I moaned, knowing soon I would feel her to the rim with my release.

"Come with me Edward." She screamed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and lowered my mouth to her shoulder, biting as hard as I could. We rode out our orgasms, screaming each other's names.

I fell back to the bed as Bella laid beside me, running her hand through my hair.

"Hm. Sex Hair. I like this look better." She said, ruffling up my hair.

"Bella.. That was, fuck!" I said, trying to speak coherently wasn't my best skill while I was inebriated.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Dracula." She pointed to her shoulder, "I've got a reminder."


End file.
